1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens system having a wide field angle, high resolution, and large aperture.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide-angle, high-resolution, and large-aperture lenses are used by camera modules in instant messaging devices providing digital display. However, factors affecting field angle, resolution, and aperture of the lenses, such as, number and position of lenses employed, power distribution of the employed lenses, and shape of each employed lens, can complicate attempts at increasing the field angle, resolution, and aperture of the lenses. For example, increasing the field angle and aperture of the lenses may cause more field curvature, and thus the resolution of the lenses will suffer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens system which can overcome the limitations described.